Ageing Situation!
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A digimon that can manipulate ages is wreaking havoc. How will the hunters stop his twisted actions?


**Ageing Situation!**

**Hey guys! This is my first Digimon Fanfic and it will be awesome to write it. Hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**Note: I don't own the Digimon series. That's all.**

* * *

**One morning...**

"I am so gonna be late!" yelled a boy as he ran to school clinging his sports bag. His name? Tagiru Akashi and his partner who's a digimon, Gumdramon.

"Tagiru. It's really a big mistake to watch that violent horror movie last night about a cloaked monster that-"

"Put the talk aside so that I can run faster to school Gumdramon!"

"(sigh) Whatever."

* * *

**At Central Junior High School...**

When Tagiru arrived, he heard a lot of laughter somehow. "Hey Tagiru! Since when does your school have a sense of humour?"

"I don't know Gumdramon but once I enter my classroom, I'll see what's going on." He then reached the place and upon opening the door...

"WHAT THE-" All he could do is stammer because in front of him, his form teacher is crawling on the floor and sucking his thumb. Plus, the students are laughing and some are recording this embarrassing scene on their handphones. "Hey, what just happened?"

"Well, before you came, our teacher was marking the attendance when he unexpectedly twitched and this is the current result." a student explained to him as he joined the others into the laughter. Tagiru felt like laughing too when something pulled him aside. "Hey! What gives-"

"Shush Tagiru." It was none other than Taiki Kudo and Yuu Amano. "Follow us. We have a lot to talk about these strange and twisted actions."

**Later at their meeting place which is on the school roof...**

"Have you noticed that the adults are behaving childishly?"

"Yeah Taiki. This morning, I was on my way to school and noticed a woman talking on her phone when unexpectedly, she twitched and is acting like our teacher." recalled Yuu.

"So what does this means? A digimon is the mastermind behind this?"

"Well that's what I'm about say Tagiru. Well yes and who knows?" agreed Yuu.

"Alright then, we'll hit DigiQuartz, find the digimon and stop his actions by hunting it down." finished Taiki. He then took out his Fusion Loader and opened a portal to DigiQuartz. "Time shift!" And the hunt begins!

* * *

**In DigiQuartz...**

When they arrived, they reload their digimon and began the hunt. "We'll split up and rendezvous at the same location." Shoutmon planned out. The group then split up.

In one area, "Oh yeah, it's back to business in hunting." said Gumdramon as he and Tagiru searched high and low.

In another area, "Keep your eyes peeled and wide open Taiki."

"You don't have to remind me twice Shoutmon." The duo then checked the area in search for any digimon.

In another area, "Yuu, where should we start?"

"Well Damemon, you decide."

"Ok." The duo then began the hunt.

**After some time...**

When the group rendezvous at the same spot. "This is the most boring hunt ever!" complained Tagiru as he and Gumdramon exchanged complains. "Okay, we didn't find any digimon so now what Taiki?" Yuu asked him eagerly. His question and answer was cut short when a figure warped in front of them. The figure is wearing a dark-coloured cloak that completely covers his entire body except that his crafty eyes, mottled green hands and his long white beard is seen. "Yikes! He looks like that cloaked monster we saw at the movies yesterday night!" said a shocked Tagiru. "To top it off, he looks old and scary!" added Gumdramon. The cloaked figure laughed. "You think I would be so easily be described that way? Well you guys should know a thing or two about respect and me. First, my name's Agemon and I might be old but I'm tough and strong if you ask me." Gumdramon laughed a bit saying: "More like you have old and broken bones to begin with."

"Oh you think it's funny eh? Well I'll show you what happened if you don't respect folks like me!" Well that was kinda harsh but Yuu was in deep thought about this digimon so he made his move. "Agemon. Can I ask you something."

"Well young man what is it?"

"Your name has a reference to ages. So do you know something about adults twitching and acting like little babies in our world?"

"No, I do not even know anything about this world and how should I know?"

"Your eyes look crafty. It's like you're hiding something from us."

"Am I? Or..." All of a sudden, "Ice Age!" He fired an icy blast but all dodged it. "I guess Yuu has uncovered a thing or two about that digimon. It has to do with the adults acting like babies." deciphered Shoutmon. "In that case, guys superevolve your digimon!" ordered Taiki.

**So...**

"Gumdramon!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Damemon!"

"Superevolve!" The 3 digmons undergo evolution into...

"Superevolve! Arresterdramon!"

"Shoutmon! Superevolve! OmniShoutmon!"

"Superevolve! Tuwarmon!"

"Ooohhh! I'm scared!" joked Agemon. "Maybe this will scare you in reality! Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon charged and rotated at high speed to attack him but, "Dark Age!" Agemon manipulated darkness at his own will clouding the area. "Hey! I can't see where I'm going and attacking!" until "CRASH!" Tagiru could see that Gumdramon had a collision course. "Gumdramon!", "I'm okay Tagiru. Don't worry." Seeing this, "It's my turn to finish the job. Victorize Banking!" Shoutmon fired a V-shaped energy blast from his forehead but Agemon bent his back dodging it. "I was a limbo dancer in the Digital World. That's why.", "How about dodging this! Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon whirled his body with his sickled-like tonfas in position.(I cannot depict what kind of weapon this digimon is using in his evolved form)Agemon danced a bit to dodge the attack. "Look at me! I'm dancing!", "AHA!" Tuwarmon knocked his legs down accurately. "Hey! I haven't even showed my dance moves yet!", "Then we'll show you some by defeating and capturing you!" Arresterdramon along with the others charged but, "Looks like it's time to call in my secret and special weapon!" Agemon declared as he whistled out loud. As the 3 digmon continued charging, a rumbling sound can be heard and a digimon emerged from the ground! "No way! It's a SkullScorpionmon!" Taiki called out as it swatted the digimon with it's pincers and tail. Agemon then hopped on top of it. "Let's make this battle quick and easy!", "Okay! I'll end this with one attack! Mach Flicker!" With his arms bent, Arresterdramon charged to punch him down but SkullScorpionmon grabbed it with it's pincer. "Ahh! I can't break free...it's grip...is...too strong and...I can't...resist it..." OmniShoutmon saw this and tried to free him but was caught by the other pincer. "You were saying?" teased Agemon. "I'll end this battle in one special way." Laughing menacingly, Agemon focused his power at the 2 digimon. "BOOM!" Tagiru and Taiki gasped at the sight of the fact that their digimon had been...okay, they can't explain this as the dust cleared because their digimon appeared before them in their original form except that they were smaller and they were crawling towards them first and when they picked them up, "WAH! WAH! WAH!", "He turned them into babies!" Yuu realized. "Haha! I can turn anybody into either an adult or a kid by de-ageing them. Hence, I can manipulate ages of anyone!" Now Yuu had realized how he was able to do that and as Agemon prepared to take on him when, "BDOW! BOOM!" A shot was made exploding between them and SkullScorpiomon even toppled behind squashing Agemon. "What was that and who made that shot?" wondered Yuu. That's when it appeared jumping in front of them. "No way! It's a Justimon!" Taiki exclaimed. Yup, the justice digimon with his right arm which can switch modes switched to Accel Arm and, "Thunderclap!" slammed the ground unleashing shockwaves at them damaging them at the same time. "Ooh you'll regret this when we met again!" Agemon called out as he and his pet burrowed and escaped.

With the battle over, "Thanks Justimon." Taiki thanked.

"No need for thanks from unworthy people." He answered.

"Wait a second! What are you talking about?" demanded Tagiru.

"I bring justice to all who commit against the digital world and currently trying to bring this one to justice."

"You know something about Agemon?" asked Yuu.

"Well why should I explain to unworthy people. Very well, this digimon has been experimenting on ages illegally and was sentence to imprisonment. He was later released on parlour but is back to his twisted experiments and is on the run. I was trying to bring him to justice and even saw you unworthy people battle him."

"Then why do you keep saying that we're unworthy to you?" demanded Tagiru who's pissed easily at his words.

"That's because when I see the 3 of you fight this shifty criminal, you can't even bring him down! Shame on you unworthy people! Now if you excuse me, I've got a job to do instead of talking to worthless people like you!" He then jumped off. Watching him leave, "How dare he call us unworthy! He's like looking down on us or he thinks he's superior while we're inferior to him!" complained Tagiru.

"Calm down Tagiru. We'll deal with this after we take care of this." Taiki assured to him as he pointed at their digimon who are sucking their thumbs now.

* * *

**Later back at Earth...**

"So this is what happened brother?"

"Yes sister. It's kind of embarrassing but that's how it happened." Right now, the gang is at Yuu's house and his sister Nene Amano has come to pay him a visit. "She's...so...hot..." Tagiru was daydreaming about Nene while Yuu explained to his sister about the current situation. "I never expect that to happen. Even my manager and the crew all were like that."

"It's like as if every adult is acting like..."

"Yes." Nene then turned on the TV which is showing the news but the reporter in the TV is in the same twitching progress. It also shows several images of all the adults in the process around the world. "No way! How could this have happened?!"

"Well one thing's for sure, we found a digimon causing this disturbance. We tried to stop him but instead..." Taiki then pointed at the small babies, Gumdramon and Shoutmon who are currently drinking milk from milk bottles and being fed by Mervamon. "They look so cute when they cry and whine." she exclaimed. She then let them crawl around the house breaking some stuff in the way. Shaking his head. "Yeah and one more thing, we met a digimon known as Justimon that...

"Has the guts to insult us by calling us unworthy! If ever I see him, I'll prove to him that we are worthy and he's unworthy!"

"Yeah I know how you feel Tagiru but the only problem is that..."

"Yeah I know Taiki, our partners became babies literally." While Tagiru and Taiki talk about it, Yuu was pondering about Justimon's words. "What's wrong little brother?" Nene asked him. "I've been wondering about Justimon's words and stuff like that." he answered. "Forget what he said, just hunt Agemon down and do what you can do. Put his words aside and do your hunt." encouraged Nene. Yuu agreed and decided to go digimon hunting. "Take care of them sister." he called out as he opened a portal to DigiQuartz with his Fusion Loader and left. Then, "Hey Nene, can I ask you a favour?" Tagiru then whispered to Nene and she couldn't help it but agree.

* * *

**Back at DigiQuartz...**

When Yuu arrived, "First time I'm going solo." he said as he began when Justimon jumped in front of him. "You again? What are you and your worthless digimon doing here?"

"Listen up Justimon! You think we are unworthy to you? Well you'll see that we'll reach Agemon and capture him first before your eyes!"

"And how dare you call me worthless!" Damemon added.

Justimon smirked. "It doesn't matter but we shall see! Recently, I located Agemon and it's revealed he built an hourglass-like machine for some twisted experiment."

"An hourglass-like machine?"

"It doesn't matter to you worthless people. See you there!" Justimon then took off. "Yuu, we must prove to Justimon that we are as worthy as him." suggested Damemon. Yuu agreed and they raced Justimon to the location.

**After a while...**

"No sign of Agemon nor Justimon."

"Hey, did you hear something?" Yes. There is laughter in the air. Walking a little closer, they caught sight of Agemon and his pet SkullScorpionmon. "Oh boy! This baby is ready to go for a spin!" SkullScorpionmon then used it's tail to spin the hourglass machine upside down. "Once it reaches the bottom completely, all the adults will be transmutated into little babies. And that will also conclude my experiment!" Agemon then laughed like a real supervillain menacingly. "So this is Agemon's plan." Yuu thought. "Moreover, that bad egg sure is twisted and what Justimon said about his plan and his personality is true." concluded Damemon. Well they can't just stand there and do nothing so...

"Hey!" Agemon turned and was like. "Ha! We meet again and I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Not for long for I will bring to justice." All looked up and Justimon jumped in. "Not bad. You beat there but still..." Okay this will be competitive between Yuu and Justimon somehow...

First, Yuu superevolve Damemon to Tuwarmon while Justimon used his "Trinity Arm to switch his right arm to critical arm.

"Oh this is going to be lots of fun taking out those 2 good-for-nothings." Agemon thought. He then fired dark blasts and icy blasts. Both dodged them. "First, we destroy the hourglass, then take out the enemy." Yuu suggested. "Whatever. I'll just do it my style while you do your style." said Justimon sarcastically as he used his Voltage Blade to engaged SkullScorpionmon who used his Poison Peirce attack by using his stinger to clash with Justimon while Agemon continued his shooting spree at the duo. Tuwarmon in response used whatever ninja art to intercept Agemon. Examples like the spider bind and the body replacement technique which Agemon was easily pissed over that ninja art. "How many fake bodies do I have to shoot? This is too much for me to handle this piece of crap!" In a rage, Agemon combined his blasts into a devastating one. "Age of Extinction!" He fired vaporizing through everything in his path. Fortunately, "Thanks to my Ninja Art: Body Dodging Technique, we managed to evade the attack." said Tuwarmon. "Yeah but time is running out!" Yuu has the point as the hourglass is halfway through.

Nearby, Justimon and SkullScorpionmon are still battling with their weapons. "I will soon bring you to justice with one shot."

"Make me." SkullScorpionmon then grabbed Justimon with it's pincers binding him. Then he slammed him down multiple times until he was knocked out. "Great job my pet, finish him!"

"With pleasure. Poison Peirce!" SkullScorpionmon readied it's tail and as he aimed it's tail at him, "CLANG!" Looking up, Justimon saw Tuwarmon holding the tail off. "He just saved me?" He thought to himself. As for Agemon, "What are you waiting for? Finish him! Dismember him or whatever!" Tuwarmon helped Justimon up as Yuu found out that, "We're running out of time. The hourglass is 3 quarters full! If only we only destroy it but Agemon and his pet are well-organized in protecting it." Justimon then made his move. "I must admit, your digimon saved me from the peirce. I now see that you and your partner are worthy after all."

"So?" asked Tuwarmon.

"So therefore, in order to accomplish your goal, take me and digifuse me and your partner together. That way, we will together bring him to justice!" Yuu liked the idea so...

"Alright guys, Digifusion!"

"Tuwarmon!"

"Ready!"

"Justimon!"

"Ha!"

"Digifusion!" When the 2 digimons fused together, Tuwarmon acquired Justimon's armour and his right arm is replaced by his Trinity Arm and he was even wearing his flapping red muffler.

"Fusion up! Tuwarmon." Agemon and SkullScorpionmon were speechless and mesmerized. "It can't be..."

"Who cares my pet! Even a stupid, useless combination trick is nothing!

"Ha! But it's the oldest trick in the book!" said Tuwarmon as he used a new move. "Use the Trinity Arm!" Yuu called out. Tuwarmon complied by activating it to switch to Blitz Arm. There, "Let him taste our power! Rainbow Burst!" Tuwarmon fired a single rainbow coloured orb from the Blitz arm while Agemon yelled. "Age of Extinction!" The attacks collided for a while as the bottom of the hourglass is almost filled up. "Let's do this Tuwarmon! Finish him and bring him to justice for Justimon!

"It's all useless! Everything you attempt to do and say is useless and meaningless!" Agemon shouted in rage as he used more insults and taunting to weaken them but the rainbow coloured orb increased in power and pushed the beam to them. "Impossible! It can't be..." The orb hit both of them crashing them onto the hourglass destroying it. "My...my...research...my...my...invention..." Agemon sputtered as he was captured. SkullScorpionmon was like, "Oh my guts. My bones. My tail and pincers. Ouch!" he was then captured. "Alright! Digimon capture complete!" Yuu exclaimed as his fusion loader now contains the both of them. "Oh yeah! We caught 3 digimon including the justice one that fused with me!" Tuwarmon stated.

* * *

**Now back at Earth...**

"I hope my brother is doing well." Nene thought to herself. She then looked out the window and saw, "He did it!" She thought as all the adults stood up in confusion and were all back to normal even the 2 digimon. "Ohhh...What just happened?"

"I don't know but-" Looking around themselves, they shrieked. "AAAHHH! Why are we wearing pink baby clothes and diapers and accessories!?" It was so loud that Nene heard it. "Oh, you're back to normal."

"Well can you explain this?" Shoutmon demanded. "Oh I kind of think it will be cute if I dress you like this since before you were normal, you were in your babyish state." Nene answered with a little bit of sweating. Well the good news is, Tagiru and Taiki are currently not in the house so how embarrassing can it be? Hmm.

* * *

**The next day at school and at the same area...**

"You caught 3 digimons in a single hunt!?" Tagiru and Gumdramon were horrified that Yuu caught up quickly but Taiki and Shoutmon were greatly impressed by his performance. "And there's someone who wants to see you." Yuu took out his fusion loader which shows Justimon's face. "Your friend has proven to me his worth. I was wrong about you hunters and to top it off, I own you all an apology." Tagiru and Taiki looked surprised at first but accepted it. "So now that everything is restored back to normal, now what do we do?" asked Damemon. That's when Tagiru snickered as he took out his handphone and showed Taiki something in it and they started giggling about it. "Hey, what's so funny?" asked Shoutmon as Gumdramon quietly sneaked behind the boys and what he saw on Tagiru's handphone was a horror. "WHAT THE-" Too loud, it caught their attention. "Tagiru, delete that embarrassing picture at once! You're making us lose face!" Tagiru however refused to and as he and Taiki ran from their digimon, "I never laughed that hard until now!" Taiki expressed out as he and Tagiru continued laughing as they ran being chased by their digimon. "Well here we go again." sighed Damemon. "I wonder what's so funny in Tagiru's phone." Yuu wondered as the chase continues on.

* * *

**Let's end this with a specialty...**

Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon: "Digimon Introduction!"

Clockmon: "Agemon. A cloaked gerontokinetic digimon that can manipulate ages like turning adults into children and the reversal."

Old Clock Shop Man: "His special attack is firing a devastating lethal energy beam called: "Age of Excinction."

Tagiru: "Digifusion with Phantomon. Digifusion!"

Result? "I might be old but I can carry this heavy scythe." It fell on his feet. "AHHH!"

Gumdramon: "He sure has old and broken bones. Sigh..."

THE END


End file.
